S4 League GT
by KHChronicler
Summary: Its the year 3000 A.D.where the new sport S4 league is known world wide. And the lowest tema gemini gets a surprising unkown item. At the same time when the new tournment opens. Can team Gemini win?


S4 league chronicles

By The Chronicler/ KH chronicler.

**Ok, This fanfict I'm making is based off of a real online game called S4 league.**

**This is a pure fanfict nothing else. If you want to play S4 league I think the website is, ****.com**** . Not totally sure though. Oh I need beta readers. The fanfict may be a tad different than the actual game. **

It's the 3000 A.D. mankind founded a new taste for games. Gaming experts have created a virtual reality game called S4 league. This sport is known from across the world, and it's the #1 sport of all time. S4 league is built of 2 games, the first is Touchdown where you have to get the Fumbi into your current enemies' goal. Each round is about 10 minutes long. The team with the most goals in the 2nd half of the game wins. The other game is called death match, the team who kills the enemies wins. All teams are categorized in the alphabets A-E. E being the lowest.

Each team will have a wide selection of weapons such as the plasma sword, cannonade, and many others weapons are still being made.

Ch.1 The dream

"Maddina passed the fumbi to Tiddus," Yelled the announcer, "Tiddus passes to Seth and…. Touchdown Team Gemini won the championship!!!!" And the crowd screams shouting team Gemini.

Suddenly cold water splashes on Seth, Suddenly a neurotic voice yelled at Seth. "Seth wake up!"

Seth slowly opened his eyes to see a woman of pale tan skin and about 5 ft.6inch. "Seth! Wake up!" She screamed again.

"Ok Maddina I'm up I'm up" Seth yawned. "You don't look awake?" she interrogated him. "And you don't look beautiful" he replied. She slapped him in the face and walked away with a firm grace, but before she walked out of the room she said, "My dad said he wanted us at the meeting room". Than she closed the door right behind her. "Daddies' little princess" Seth mumbled as he got up and dresses himself. Seth dressed himself for a normal Monday, black shirt and baggy blue jeans. Before Seth left his room he looked into the mirror to check himself of that slap. As Seth looks in the Mirror he noticed that he gained some pounds. Now Seth was a mildly slim guy with some muscles, a tight square jar, and sapphire eyes. Seth gently poked the red spot Maddina slapped, "OUCH! Did she have to hit me so hard? Man, this is ganna be painful when everyone sees this. Not that it would matter, Maddina would that I was all perverted and she had the right to self-defend myself and all that crap… Well, better get one with my day."

Seth walked out of his room, toward the "war" room. They called it that because whenever they were about to battle another team, they discussed it there. Maddina was there sitting on the red sofa wearing her normal pink top and black pants and her brunette hair tied in a pony tail. Tiddus was right across from her on a chair. Tiddus was almost six feet tall, brown skinned, and had black hair. He was wearing a black duster coat, a grey shirt and pants. "Hey Tiddus!" Seth yelled. And Seth just raised his arm and said "hey". Seth turned his head to Maddina, "so Maddina what does the Doc want now?" Seth asked. Team Gemini all called Maddina father 'Doc' because they thought it suited him since he was a professor of physics and machines. "Don't know, he just said to meet him here. Probably just another battle-"

"That were ganna lose" Tiddus interjected.

"No were not, why do you have be so negative Tiddus?"

"I'm not, I'm just being truthful."

"No your not, we've won battles."

"Oh really" ,Tiddus smiled and said, "have many battles have we won?"

"Umm…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Behind Seth, the door opened.

"Ok, we got a new line up. Its out team against team Flash" Said the man. He was 5ft 8inchs, Brown hair, and tan skin.

"Team Flash, who are they Doc?" Tiddus asked

The Doc. just gently replied, "Oh, just a new ranking E team."

"Oh great now were going to finnaly win!" Maddina yelled.

"Oh, and I was so negative" Tiddus replied sarcastically.

"SHUT-UP!" Maddina yelled back. Soon everyone was talking about a strategy on how to defeat there new prey. But Seth soon thought that it wasn't going to be easy as they thought it was, Seth was afraid that they were the prey not the team Flash.

Authors' note:

Sorry that the Beta lead to a different link, thanks Jada1223 for pointing that out for me.

Ok, here ch.1 finally. I'll make CH.2 in a little bit.

Also I still need beta readers, please inform me if you want to be one.


End file.
